Solar electricity generation, refrigeration and heat supply is important approaches for reaching the target that the ratio of non-fossil energy to total primary consumed energy is about 15%. However, due to low power density and discontinuity of solar energy and difficulty for its storage, utilization ratio of solar energy is low, and thus development thereof is seriously limited. In particular, as for electricity generation from solar energy, no matter what type device for using solar energy, such as, trough-type or tank-type, is used, implement of unstable high heat flux density absorber and rather low temperature of working medium for generation result in bottlenecks of low generating efficiency and high cost, etc. Thus, the application scale of solar energy electricity generation is very limited. In addition, there is conflict between the unstability and discontinuity of the solar energy supply and relative stable requirements of heating and cooling, when solar energy is individually used in a heating or cooling application.
Combining solar energy and other energy, particularly solar energy and fossil energy, is a main approach to solve the problem of low usage efficiency and discontinuity of solar energy. Currently, it is internationally that the technologies of combining solar energy and fossil fuel are mostly directed to burn fossil fuel directly when required temperature could not be obtained from solar energy or no solar energy would be obtained. This type of technology of simply combining heat collection from solar energy and direct combustion of fossil fuel is widely used in heat supplying system, refrigeration system and power generating system for solar energy. However, this current technology does not consider and involve mating and cooperating solar energy and fossil energy during combining these different energies, but simply uses them together.
A combined cooling, heating and power generating system with an internal combustion engine as a power core is considered as a distributed energy system with a good market and implement prospect. With respect to a fuel gas turbine, an internal combustion engine not only is related to low-cost devices, but also possesses good partly-loading characteristic upon being operated in condition of low loading. However, a combined cooling, heating and power generating system with a gasoline or diesel internal combustion engine used as power core has a problem of serious pollutant discharge. In addition, exhaust heat of discharged smoke at high temperature (400° C.-600° C.) leads to a huge waste of exhaust heat during providing heat supplying in winter. Therefore, how to achieve high efficient and stable operation at various working conditions, i.e., how to ensure the power generation of the system to be constant at various working conditions and how to ensure the net power generated from of the solar energy to reach or approach a design value, while achieving sufficient and effective usage of solar energy, become an important technical problem to be urgently solved in technical field of solar energy and thermal power combination.